Recollection of Pasts
by SeventhHeavens
Summary: They were childhood friends. Yes. Childhood friends since they were six years old. The boy was always with her and always admired her warm smile. While, the girl one was a cheerful, bubbly and a carefree person. Full Summary inside. KxK
1. Chapter 1: The Past

**-- Hello! Welcome to my fic! :D --**

--

**About the Title:** So, what does the title means? May answer will be: You'll find out while reading it. :P Sorry. I can't explain it here. Haha. It's hard for me to explain it. I wonder why.. -- Hah! That's all for the title.

**Summary: **_Here's the full summary. Sorry. I suck in making short summaries. :P _-- They were childhood friends. Yes. Childhood friends since they were six years old. The **boy** was always with her and always admired her warm smile. While, the **girl** one was a cheerful, bubbly and a carefree person. The two of them played a lot until they met new friends and the boy's cousin went back. Then suddenly.. A news came to the girl that he and his cousin will move to another place. It gave a big shock on her and made her sad and cry.

Five years past since the day he left along with his cousin, the boy went back to their village. The boy went to her house before the day of new school starts and decided to live with her. However, when the boy went back to their village, the girl's smile changed and some of her attitude changed, too. But still, she's a very cheerful and bubbly person. That boy sighed in relief but he knew that there's something inside her that made her smile that way and made some of her attitude changed. Then later on, his cousin arrived and she also decided to live with them.

If you want to find out what happened to her and what will happen between them, read the story until the end. :D

**Pairings:** Kazune X Karin -- Kazune X Karin X Jin -- I'm still not sure if I could add some of Himeka X Micchi. Oh well. :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamichama Karin but I owned the story. Haha.**

**NOTE:**_ 'Texts like this will be their thoughts.' --** Texts like this will be the SFX. **--_ Texts like this will be the text messages or landlines-- err.. whatever. -- And.. _Texts like this will be the important words or human or whatever._

The girl in the story will be Karin. In this story, her name never mentioned. Haha. It's a mystery. XD I just want the story in that way. Oh wells.

There's no God thing here. They're just normal people. However, they still have the rings. How? It's up to you to find out. Haha. Read it. I don't want to spoil you. Sorry. :P

--

That's all. Well.. Enjoy! Oh wait. Grab some cookies! Eat it while you're reading. :D I hope you won't get bored.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The Past  
**

The sun was bright and happy. You can feel the wind's cold but, not too cold breeze. The sky was clear blue and pretty. You can also hear children's laughter there and birds chirping happily here. It was spring. The flowers bloomed. Trees grew steady and firm. And, bushes grew with olive green color that matches s_omeone's_ eyes. The day was perfect. Perfect day for meeting your _loved ones_.

"It's been a while." A fourteen year old boy said. "I wonder if they can recognize me. I really miss them. Especially _her_." He added and smiled.

"Hmphh? This little home never changed." He said while facing at the little 'house' beside the Sakura tree and smiled again.

* * *

**FLASHBACK --**

"Hey! I'm sorry for being late!" A little blond-haired and nine year old boy said. He's little but a very handsome boy and he owned a blue eyes that reflects the clear blue sky. He was always greeted by most of his neighbors. Well, of course. Those people who usually greet him were mothers. They always thought that he will become a very handsome teenager when he grows up. Oh yeah. He had a mother who owned a very large company, Kujyou Corporation, while his father was always home doing chores. It's kinda weird, isn't it?

"Mou. You're always late, Kazune-kun." A girl said with a pout and her arms crossed. She was cheerful, bubbly and a carefree person. She owned a very bright smile that everyone in their village admired. Her eyes were olive-colored and her age was eight going on nine. She has sweet and caring mother and a father that also owned a large company.

"Sorry. Sorry." He said.

"No. It's okay, Kazune-kun! Let's play!" She smiled.

'Her smile really makes my day happy.' He thought. "Alright!"

"Hmph.. What do you want to play, Kazune-kun?"

"Wait.. Let me think.." Then suddenly.. An imaginary light bulb popped above his head. "Let's make our own house beside that tree!" He said while pointing to the tree that was very large. It's leaves were pink because it's a Sakura tree. It's spring so.. its leaves where beautiful while falling.

"Really? Cool! That tree is really beautiful! But.. How can we do it?" She said. "It's simple! Let's take some woods at my backyard!" Kazune replied.

"Yay! But.. That means we're stealing! No! I don't want to steal! It's bad!" Kazune sweatdropped. Lol.

"No. Don't worry. My father said that it's fine for me to take it last time."

"Is that so?" She asked him ang gave a suspicious look. And again. He sweatdropped. "Are you trusting me or not?"

"Hmph.. Alright! I trust you, Kazune-kun!"

They went to Kazune's house and asked his father to help them build their little house beside the tree. His father gladly said yes. Well. Maybe it's because that his father was not doing anything lately.

* * *

After three or four days.. **WALLA!** Their little house were built! It's large enough for five people with some ornaments. She was really happy and gave Kazune and her father a warm smile. "Well! Have fun to the two of you. I'm heading back home." Kazune's father said.

"Yes, father." Kazune said.

"Okay, uncle!" She said and gave a smile. _'This girl really knows how to smile.' _Kazune's father thought and smiled while he headed back home.

"Alright then. Let's now decorate our home!" Kazune said.

"Yay! This will be fun, Kazune-kun!" She replied. "Yes. It definitely will!" He smiled.

Few days, maybe two or three, passed and their little 'home' was painted with dark brown for the wall and dark pink with some black for the roof. It had a round table inside with five seats. It also has little headboard beside it. On top of it was a picture frame of the girl with Kazune, holding hands with a big smile.

"Yay! We're finished!" The girl jumped with happiness.

"You're right! Let's play some ball and grab some snacks later and let's play inside with my new toy!" Kazune said, EXCITED.

"Really?! Yay!" A chibi olive-eyed girl jumped, AGAIN, with happiness.

Few weeks passed. The girl and Kazune played, eat, EVERYTHING! Then there was news, which caught the girl's attention, that there's a family moving in there village. Wow. Rumors really spread fast.

"Hey, Kazune-kun!" She said. "Hmph? What is it?" Kazune replied.

"Have you heard about the family moving here at our village?"

"Yes. Why?"

"It's because.. I've been wondering if that family has kids which had the same age of us!" She blushed and smiled.

"Heh. You're really stupid." He teased. Well of course! It's not true. Don't worry. She knows it. "Aww.. Meanie!"

"Haha. Spill it! You want to make some friends, right?"

"Ughh.. Y-Yes. So what?" She blushed. Kazune saw her blushed with a small sigh. "You're really cute." He smiled.

"H-Huh?" She blushed, AGAIN. Lol. Don't worry. There's no perverted thoughts because they're kids! Duh?..

"Nothing! Let's just go back at my home and eat some ice-cream."

"Wah! Really?! Yay! Ice-cream! Ice-cream!" A chibi girl cheered. Well. It's her favorite food. "And guess what?"

"What?"

"The flavor is strawberry. Your favorite."

"Really?! Yay! Thanks Kazune-kun!" She hugged him with happinnes.

While they're walking on the streets, the girl felt a presence of a _person,_ which had a pair of yellow eyes, staring at her. Weird, isn't it? No wonder that her legs are shaking. "Eh? What's happening to you? You're shivering. The wind is not cold, either. Is something wrong?" Kazune asked.

"B-Because.. I can sense that there's someone following us.." She answered.

Kazune's left eyebrow rose up. "Is that so? Don't worry! I'm always here to protect you! Just ignore it." He smiled.

"Really? Thanks, Kazune-kun!" She smiled.

Meanwhile.. "Hmmpphh.. That girl is really cute! I like how the way she smile. I want her to be my friend!" A boy said behind a bush.

Back to Kazune and the girl, still walking.. A boy popped in front of them. "Hello!" He greeted.

"Gah!" She screamed. "Ah! Sorry. Sorry." The unknown boy said.

"Eh? It's okay. You scared me. But it's okay." She replied.

"Haha. You were scared to death!" Kazune teased. "Aww. Meanie!"

The boy sweatdropped. "Anyways. I'm Kuga Jin! Nice to meet you!" Jin said. He is a dark brown-colored hair and had a pair of yellow eyes. With his looks, he can be a model! Wow. His age is eight, had a loving mother and an unknown father. "Kuga Jin? Never heard of you." She said while tapping her chin by her index finger.

"Geez. You're really stupid." Kazune teased. "That's because he's the new person who transferred here in the village last few days." He explained. "Pfft." She pouted. _'Stupid. Stupid. Sheesh.'_ She thought. Wow. She's mad and a triple **'S'**!

"Ughh. Can I be your friend?" Jin said. "Sure! No problem!" She suddenly replied with no hesitation and gave a smile that cause Jin to blush a bit.

"Whoa. Talk about mood swings." Kazune smirked.

A vein popped on her head. "Jerk!" She screamed. "Stupid!" Kazune added. They started to call names and started to argue. Jin sweatdropped. Lol. They love to show their sweatdrop, ?

"Oh wait. Jin-kun! Can you come with me and Kazune-kun to his house? We're planning to eat some ice-cream!" She said.

"Okay! I love to." Jin smiled.

"Hey! It's bad to invite others to other people's houses." Kazune said.

"I know. But I'm not bad! 'Cause I know that you'll agree, right?" She smiled.

"Well. You're right. But still--" He was interrupted.

"Let's go, Jin-kun!" She said while dragging him. 'Heh! I won today, Kazune-kun! Haha!' She thought with a smirk. Jin saw her smirked and sweatdropped, again. 'Are they really like this? Fight here. Fight there? Wow.' Jin thought.

"Hey. I can walk you know!" Jin said.

"I know! Let's go!" She said. Whoa. She's really hyper and that mood swings thing. Wow.

'What the? She.. Won.' He thought then smiled. "Hey! Don't leave me!"

"Bleh!" She said.

* * *

Two days passed. Kazune, Jin and the girl played a lot. They even invited Jin to be a part of their 'family' in their 'house'. Hmph. Three down! Two more to go! "Hey! Kazune-kun! That's unfair!" She said, pouted and crossed her arms. Lol.

"No, it isn't." Kazune said with a smirk. "Yeah. He's right." Jin said. He 'high-fived' Kazune and smirked. They also love to smirk. Haha.

"So! You two teamed up, eh?" She said with confidence. "Well. I have a partner too! Right, Micchi?" She said while looking at her leftside. "Micchi?" Both Kazune and Jin said and looked at her with confused look.

"Tadda! He's my new friend, Micchi!" She said while her left hand was at the top and her right hand on the bottom, shaking. Lol.

"Yo!" He said while he lifted his right hand. "EHHH?!" Both Kazune and Jin shouted and their jaw dropped. Micchi sweatdropped while raking the back of his head. "Did I do something wrong?" Micchi said.

"Huh? No! They're just like that." She said with a chibified hands waving back and forth. Cute!

"Oh. Alright! It's nice to meet you! I'm Nishikiori Michiru! You can call me Micchi." He said. Micchi had a different colored eyes. The right eye is purple while, the left eye is blue. He's nine going on ten. So, he's the eldest.

"Nice to meet you, Nishikiori. I'm Kujyou Kazune." Kazune said. "Kuga Jin. Nice to meet you!" Jin said.

"Hey, Kazune-kun! Jin-kun! He's a member of our 'family' now, right?" She said with a warm smile. She really loves to smile.

"Family?" Micchi questioned.

"Oh right. You don't know what is it." She said.

"It's a made up family." Jin said. "That the idiot made before Jin arrived." Kazune said while pointing Karin.

A vein popped on her head. "Jerk!" She said. "Idiot!" Kazune said while facing the other direction. "STUPID!" She added.

"You two! Stop fighting." Jin said. "Ugh. Are they really like this, Jin?" Micchi asked while raking the back of his head with a chibified hand. "Yeah. They usually fight. So, I'm used to it."

"MORON!" She said. Then the bush suddenly moved. "Eh?"

"Huh? What happened?" Kazune said. "T-The bush is moving, Kazune-kun!" She said while hiding behind his back.

"I think that it's just a cat!" Micchi said while heading towards the bush. No! He might die! Lol. "But Micchi!" She shouted. Micchi slowly approached the bush and a girl suddenly popped.

"See? It's alright." Micchi said. "But it's not a cat. It's a girl, Micchi." Jin said with animated-- Err.. Annoyed eyes, had sweatdrop on his head and his hands were opened. Whatever. Just imagine it! Haha. "Hello!" The girl said.

"H-Himeka-chan?!" She said. "Himeka?" Both Jin and Micchi said and gave a confused look.

"That's my name! Oh! Hello Kazune-chan!" Himeka smiled. "Welcome back, Himeka." Kazune smiled. "Himeka-chan!!" She shouted and approached Himeka. She hugged her and gave a warm smile.

"Ughh. We're still here." Jin said.

"Oh yeah! I forgot. She's Himeka. Kazune-kun's cousin." She said while she lifted her left arm and opened her left hand. "Nice to meet you!" She smiled. She was raven-haired and has the pair of chocolate brown eyes. So, do I need to explain her family background? Nah. Just forget it.

"Kuga Jin." -- "Nishikiori, Michiru. But you can call me 'Micchi'."

"Oh? Jin-kun and Micchi. Nice." Himeka said. _'Hmph.. So they made new friends. That's cool! I'd better don't say anything yet.'_ Himeka thought.

They started playing balls. Hide and Seek. Jump ropes.. and.. EAT! Yeah. They we're really happy together. They even sleep at each other's houses! That was fun! Each day, they're having fun. No sad emotions and no cries too! That's a nice news. Because the sun promised to have a good day everyday.

Anyways. Few weeks passed when the day with no sun but a dark cloud that contains heavy rain. There's a certain person who doesn't like rain. Any guess? Yeah. That's right. It's the girl with the pair of olive eyes. It reminds her about her past of having a bad news whenever it rained. It's kind of scary, isn't it?

_**RING RING!!--** **RING RING!!--** _The phone rang. "Wait a sec!" The girl said. "Hello?"

"Yo! It's me, Kazune." Kazune said. "Oh. Hey, Kazune-kun! What's up?" She replied.

"Go here in our house. Himeka, Jin and Nishikiori we're here too! Let's play!"

"Really? Yay! I loved too!"

"Good. So. I'll be waiting! Later!"

"Later." She hanged the phone and started to run in the living room and grabbed an umbrella. "Mom! I'm going to Kazune-kun's house! Bye!" She said.

She started to walk along the streets. She's shivering! Is she really stupid or whatever? Yeah. She brought an umbrella but she didn't bring any coat or jacket! Wow. "It's...COLD..." She said. How can she NOT be cold? The wind is strong and it took the rain to go sidewards.

**_KNOCK!! KNOCK!! --_** No response. **_KNOCK!! KNOCK!!--_** Then, finally, she heard a voice. "Wait a minute!". _'Come on. FASTER. I'm shivering here.' _She thought. Then the door opened. Then the boy, Kazune, appeared. "..Y-Yo!" She said.

"Eh? Are you stupid?! Why didn't you bring a jacket?!" Kazune said. "M-Mou. I'll explain later.." She replied.

She went into Kazune's house and headed in the living room. "What the? Why are you all wet?!" Jin asked. "She's an idiot, Jin. She didn't bring any jacket or coat." Kazune said with animated annoyed eyes.

She frowned. "Jerk!" She looked at the opposite direction and started to play with Himeka. "What's her problem?" Kazune said. "Idiot! It's your fault." Jin said. "Well. She knows that i didn't mean it."

"Hey, Kazune." Jin said with concerned eyes. "Nn?" Kazune replied. "Have you told her already?" He asked. Kazune's fist tightened. "..Not yet."

Few minutes passed then Kazune went to the living room with five cups of hot chocolate. Yumm. "Yo! I'm back." He sat next to the girl then served his friends.

"Hey. Sorry for being rude earlier." Kazune said while looking at her pair olive eyes. "Nah. It's okay. I'm sorry too." She said with a warm smile. "Thanks for the hot chocolate. They're my favorite." She added.

"No problem." Kazune replied. _'Good thing she's not mad at me.' _He thought.

"Sooo.. Let's play!" Micchi interrupted. They played board games. Watched television. And turned on the computer to play games. Few hours passed until it's time for her to leave. "See you tomorrow, Kazune-kun!" She said while waving her arms.

"See you! -- Oh! Wait!" Kazune went to his room and grabbed his jacket because she didn't bring any jacket, right? "Here! Take this with you." He gave a jacket to Karin, which is his favorite jacket. It's brown and had a printed picture behind the jacket.

"A jacket? Thanks. I'll return it tomorrow!" She said. "See you, everyone!" She said while walking and waving her hands. -- As soon as she left, Jin looked at Kazune. "Have you told her?" He asked.

"Not yet. I guess that I'll have to tell her tomorrow." Kazune replied. "Okay. I'm leaving. Good bye." Jin said and left.

* * *

"WHAT?! You're moving?!" She screamed and tears escaped on her eyes that caught the attention of Jin, Micchi and Himeka. Oh. The sun counts 'cause it broke and the bird counts too, because it died. Just joking. "Calm down." Kazune said while wiping her tears with his thumb. "B-But?!" She said.

"Come on. I'm not dying or something." Kazune said.

"Did Himeka-chan, Jin-kun and Micchi know this?" She said. "Yes. We all know it since last, last day." Jin said. "But, I knew it since I moved here." Himeka added.

"Then why did you hide this from me?!" She asked. They didn't answer. "Answer me!"

"I'm sorry. My mother said that we're going to Tokyo because her buisness will move there. I really wanted to tell you but I know that you'll cry until tomorrow." Kazune explained.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Kazune-chan will be leaving tomorrow with me." Himeka said.

"..You too?" She asked.

"Yes. I'm going to miss you." Himeka said. Then she started sit, hug her legs on her chest and cried more. "What time will you go?" She asked quietly.

"Ten in the morning." Kazune said. "I'm really going to miss you" He said while he sat in front of here and started to console her. "I'll miss you, Kazune-kun." She said and hugged him.

The day passed and Kazune and Himeka were leaving. "Good bye, everyone. Take care of yourselves, okay?" Himeka said.

"We will!" Micchi said. "And we will defenitely take care of her." Jin said while pointing to the girl.

"Eh? Me?" She said in chibified version while pointing herself.

"Yo! Sorry. I'm late." Kazune said while approaching them.

"..Kazune-kun.. -- M-MOU! You're always late!" She said.

"Heh. I said I'm sorry. And.. again. Talk about mood swings." Kazune smirked.

"Moron!" She said while crossing her arms "Haha." He laughed. She giggled.

"I'll really miss you." He said while giving her a smile. "Me too." She said and smiled back.

"Well! We'll be going. -- Jin! Take care of her for me, okay? And you too, Nishikiori." Kazune said. "We will even if you don't say it." Jin said while smiling.

"Oh, wait! Kazune-kun! Here!" She said while giving him his jacket. Kazune stared at it. "Well? I'm giving it back to you. It's yours, right?" She said.

He looked at her. "You can have it." He smiled. "But?" She said.

"It's alright. You can have it." He said. "Thanks." She smiled and hugged him. He hugged him back. After few seconds, he released her and bid them good bye.

Kazune and Himeka went into the car and it started to move. "Bye, everyone!" Kazune shouted. "Good bye, Kazune-kun!" She shouted. "Bye!" Both Jin and Micchi said while waving their hands.

When the car started to fade slowly, Micchi tapped her back. "There. We're still here, you know?" He said.

"Yeah." Jin agreed and looked at her. "If you want to cry, spill it. Don't force yourself not to cry." He said while consoling her.

"..Kazune-kun.." She said and tears escaped on her eyes. _'Hmph.. Looks like Kazune-kun will miss a lot..'_ Micchi said while looking at the two, smiling.

**END OF FLASHBACK --**

* * *

**_RING!!-- RING!!-- Alarm Clock  
_**

A fourteen year old _girl_ woke up. "Nnnn.." She murmured. "Another day, huh?" She said while going out of her bed. She grabbed a picture frame on the desk beside her bed and she greeted it. "Good morning, Kazune-kun!" She smiled then turned into a frown. "It's been five years since that day." She whispered while facing at the frame.

She headed in her room's bathroom and started to wash her face and brush her teeth. She let down of her hair with a yellow headband and went to the kitchen to grab some breakfast. "It's going to be a tough day tomorrow, right?" She said to no one. "School starts again.." She sighed.

**_KNOCK!! KNOCK!! --_**

_'Hmph? I wonder who it is? Maybe it's Jin-kun or Micchi.'_ She thought. "Wait a minute!" She said and headed towards the door and opened it. -- Her eyes widened because, she was totally shocked.

"Yo!" A person said while lifting his right arm, smiling.

"K-Kazune-kun?!" She shouted.

* * *

Well? How did it go? I hope it went good. -- Hmph.. I'm sorry if there were any errors. Oh wells.

Thanks for reading. I'll update the next chapter even if someone will not like it. Haha. Oh! And, please review if you want to.. I don't want to force you but, I'll be happy if you do so. Lol. Ja ne, everyone. :D

**- SeventhHeavens -- Marla :D****  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome Back

**-- Hello! Welcome to my fic! :D --**

--

**Summary: **_Here's the full summary. Sorry. I suck in making short summaries. :P _-- They were childhood friends. Yes. Childhood friends since they were six years old. The **boy** was always with her and always admired her warm smile. While, the **girl** one was a cheerful, bubbly and a carefree person. The two of them played a lot until they met new friends and the boy's cousin went back. Then suddenly.. A news came to the girl that he and his cousin will move to another place. It gave a big shock on her and made her sad and cry.

Five years past since the day he left along with his cousin, the boy went back to their village. The boy went to her house before the day of new school starts and decided to live with her. However, when the boy went back to their village, the girl's smile changed and some of her attitude changed, too. But still, she's a very cheerful and bubbly person. That boy sighed in relief but he knew that there's something inside her that made her smile that way and made some of her attitude changed. Then later on, his cousin arrived and she also decided to live with them.

If you want to find out what happened to her and what will happen between them, read the story until the end. :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamichama Karin but I owned the story. Haha.**

**Note:** _Texts like this will be their childhood past. Err. Just read it! You'll understand (centered)._

**Now for the reviews! Thanks for the following persons:**

**Kaitlynn416**

**MewCuxie12 --** Like what I said.. I want it to be that way. Oh wells. I guess that you'll appreciate that soon. Hahas. Thanks for reviewing! :D

**Sasunarulover4life**

**ToastBandits**

Oh yeah. I changed the title to 'Recollection of Pasts'. Hope that you like it! -- And, I hope that you'll like this chapter. There were KxK moments here but theirs no affections or something. Don't worry! There'll be 'love' moments in the future chapters. Yay! I hope that you won't get bored! :D

* * *

**Chapter 2: Welcome Back  
**

_The so-called 'famous' village had a festival. Actually, it's a new year festival. Everyone wore Japan's dress culture which is the yukata. Girls loved wearing those while boys hated it. Maybe it's because that yukatas are itchy._

_That night, a girl with messy blond hair was lost because, it's her first time to spend the festival in the village. She's only 6 years old. She was looking everywhere for her parents. Her eyes was nearly watered until he saw a guy with blond hair, which had an expression and bored face while sitting beside the tree with both of his arms were at his head. 'He seemed lonely. I think he's also lost.' She thought._

_She approached the boy, "Hey." She greeted._

_The boy looked at her with annoyance, "What do you want?" He asked, still expressionless. 'This boy is arrogant.' She said to herself._

_"What's your name?" She asked with a cheery tone._

_"Kazune. Kazune Kujyou." He said looking away with her eyes._

_"Oh. Okay." She said while she sat beside him. There's an eerie silence. But she had an idea to break the ice. "Hey, Kazune-kun." She said._

_Kazune sighed, "What do you want?" He asked without looking at her. The girl frowned. He look at her and saw her face and felt guilt then he sighed again. He looked at his wrist watch and stood up, "Come!" He said while he held her hands._

_She was confused for a moment and started to ask him, "Where are we going?"_

_"You'll see." He said._

_Kazune walked fast while dragging her with his hands. They went to a non-crowded place which the place had a river. The girl was panting while the boy didn't cause any single sweat. Well, that's because running with wood slippers is hard. Kazune didn't because he's not wearing a kimono. He hated it._

_She slapped his hand and she got angry, "HEY! WHY DID YOU--"_

**_SFX-- Fireworks._**

_Her eyes widened with shock. She never knew that he dragged her for that. "Happy new year!" He greeted and gave a smile. In fact, that's the first time for her to see him smile. That day was very special for her._

_"Whoa. Thanks, Kazune-kun!" She said, hugging him. Yeah. It's the first time for them to meet but, she ignored it. Kazune looked at her amazed eyes and gave grin.. no smile. She was glad that her new and first friend in the village was that nice and special to him. "Happy new year!" She greeted back._

_The fireworks continued to glow beautifully. The colors were pretty which made her very happy that time. They both laughed that time and continued watching and appreciate the beauty of it._

* * *

**-- Present Time**

_**KNOCK!! KNOCK!! --**_

_'Hmph? I wonder who it is? Maybe it's Jin-kun or Micchi.' She thought. "Wait a minute!" She said and headed towards the door and opened it. -- Her eyes widened because, she was totally shocked._

_"Yo!" A person said while lifting his right arm, smiling._

_"K-Kazune-kun?!" She shouted._

"That's me!" Kazune said and stared at her eyes. She stared back. Then they started to stare at each other for minutes and she suddenly broke their 'staring moment'. Haha.

She looked away and tightened her fist. SMACK!!--

"Itaii!" He shouted while sitting on the floor, rubbing his left cheek. _'Since when did she become so violent?!'_. He stood up and looked at her with What-Happened-To-You? look. "What did you do that for?" He asked her with an annoyed tone.

She looked at him with a little bit 'death' glare and started to speak. "Why didn't you even call me?! You're stupid as ever! You didn't know what happened here and now you're back without telling us!" She shouted.

"Look. I'm sorry. I have my reasons." He said. He felt sorry for her because since he left he didn't call her. He knows that it's very painful for him and her but he has his own reasons why he did that. It's his own secret why he did it.

Right after he said that, she looked down and started to hug him. Kazune's eyes widened in shock and blushed, but manage to hide it with his 'famous' blond hair bangs. "..Forget what I said. I really missed you Kazune-kun." She whisphered but unfortunately for her, Kazune heared her. She missed him and now she's mad at him, but is she really angry? I'll take that as a no. But still.. He felt guilt inside him.

"I'm really sorry. I really missed you too. I hope that you'll forgive me." He said while he hugged her back. They really missed each other.

Few minutes passed and they released each other. She smiled. "I forgive you, Kazune-kun! You're my best friend after all." She said and dragged him inside of her house. _'Best friend, huh?' _He thought and smiled back.

She prepared her hot chocolate to serve him while Kazune's waiting in the living room, sitting his usual seat since they we're kids. "Here." She said. "Thanks." Kazune replied.

"Is it good?" She asked him. "Yeah." He replied. She smiled and Kazune looked at his cup while sipping it.

He scanned her house a bit and found out that the place never changed. The seats we're at the usual place. The ornaments on the hallway haven't changed either. But what he noticed is, her parents we're not with her. The place became dusty too. But it can only be seen with sharp eyes. Good thing that he was blessed with it. Haha.

After scanning her house, he looked at her. _'What the?'_ he thought. He was shocked with her face. Her face was emotionless and bored. Her right hand was on her right cheek while looking at her left side. _'She never looked like this before.'_ He said in his mind. He looked at what she was looking and found out that it was their picture together. He's confused of why is he looking at it and he decided to ask her. "H-Hey. Why are you--" He was interrupted. Badluck.

"Oh! I forgot! I have to tell the others about this, right, Kazune-kun?" She said with a sudden smile and started to walk towards their telephone. Kazune was surprised with her sudden change of mood but sighed in relief. _'Good thing that she still have her cheerful personality.'_ He told himself and sipped her own made hot chocolate.

When she came back, they started to have their conversation. "Hey, Kazune-kun." She started.

"What?" He said with a bit angry tone. I wonder why. Oh well. He's always like that, anyway.

"I'm happy that you came back." She said. "What made you to come back, Kazune-kun?" She asked with her usual cheery smile. But her smile was not the same as her smile last five years which Kazune noticed.

"I asked my mother if I can live and study here again." He said. "Then aunty agreed." She added.

"Yes. You're right." They giggled. They continued their conversation until the door bell rang.

_**RING!!-- RING!!--**_

"Wait a minute!" She said and started to walk towards the door. She opened the door and she saw his friend. "Hey, Micchi!" She greeted.

"Hey. I'm here too, you know." Her other friend said while tooking a step beside and at the back of Micchi. "Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't notice you..Yo, Jin-kun!" She greeted and smiled.

Jin smiled back, "Yo!" He greeted. The word 'Yo' was her and Jin's favorite word when they're greeting each other. -- Hey. That's nice.

"Hey!.. Where's Kazune-kun?! Where's Kazune-kun?!" Micchi said while his chibified side hand was on his forehead with a very big smile or let's just say.. grin. Chibified, eh? How cute.

Jin sweatdropped while having an annoyed look. "Come on, Michiru. You're doing _it_ again." He said while his right hand burried the half of his face. She giggled. The 'it' was meant for Micchi's child-like personality. He always does it which made Jin's mood annoyed while the girl only laughed softly.

"Mou. Stop it. You two really have the so-called different character." She sighed while her hand was on her waist. She turned her back to them, "Come on in.. Kazune-kun's inside." She said while she lifted her right hand. "Okay." They two boys said.

When they reached the living room, Kazune stood up when he saw his other two friends. "Long time no see!" He greeted them. Jin smiled while the child-like person ran and hugged Kazune. "..N-Nishikiori.. I'm suffocating!" He said.

Michi released him, "It's really Kazune-kun! Woot! Woot!" He said while both of his hands were on the air. Kazune sighed with his right hand burried his half face while the other two sweatdropped. "You're still the same, Nishikiori." He said.

They all laughed and Kazune approached Jin with beside him was her. "Long time, Jin!" He said while doing their 'hold and tighten hand while tapping the person's back'. _'I have many questions to ask him.'_ Kazune thought. "Yeah. Long time." Jin replied.

"..Now.. Jin-kun. Micchi. Wanna have some hot chocolate?" She interrupted. She sure loves to interrupt others. Haha. "Okay." Jin and Micchi replied.

While she was away, the three boys sitted on the couch and Kazune started to ask a question to Jin. "Say, Jin. What happened here while I was away?" He asked.

"Nothing much. The usual." Jin replied. _'The usual, huh?'_ He thought. "Okay." He said while sipping the hot chocolate, which is now cold chocolate, that she gave her a while ago. He wanted to ask him what happened to her but he decided not to ask him right now. I mean, they've only reunite each other. He doesn't want to spoil the day. He only wanted it to be a happy day of them together.

Few minutes passed then she finally showed up at the living room. "Here!" she said with her cheery smile. "Thanks." Jin said.

Micchi grabbed the cup and drink it fast. Whoa. That chocolate is hot, right? "Ouch! It's hot! It's hot!" Micchi screamed. "Micchi! It's a _hot_ chocolate." She said while sweatdropping. The other two sweatdropped as well.

"So.. Now what?" She asked.

* * *

Nine hours passed..

"Eh? Which reminds me.. Where's Himeka-chan?" She asked. Jin and Micchi looked at her then gave Kazune a glare.

"..Don't look at me like that. You two are scaring me." Kazune said. She laughed. "Himeka's still in Tokyo. But she's coming in few months." He explained while his arms crossed on his chest.

"Okay." She replied. Micchi nodded back and forth while glaring at him, being _that_ again. "..And, Nishikiori.." Kazune said with his eyes closed. "Yes, Kazune-kun?" He answered.

Kazune opened his eyes and gave a death glare on Micchi. "Don't you dare look at me like that again or hell will greet you." He said. Everyone sweatdropped. Haha. "Being arrogant, as always." She teased.

"Say, Kazune. You're going with us to your old school, right?" Jin asked.

Kazune nodded. "And, you're staying in your old house?" Micchi asked. Kazune shook his head. "Nope." He replied.

Question marks filled above the head of the three. "Where?" She asked.

"I think that I'll be staying here with you. My dad recommended it." He explained. "Oh." She said calmly. -- "WHAT?!" She shouted. '_She's still the same. Sudden change of moods.'_ He thought while shooking his head.

"Like what I said. I'll be staying here with you. My dad said that I'll live here 'cause she said that I can't handle the chores in our old house. I mean, we've been not here for years. Our house is defenitely filled with dusts and spiders." He explained.

"But, Kazune? She's a girl and you're a boy!" Jin demanded. Is he jealous or just protecting her? Let's see. "I know but I have no choice. My father knew her very well so, he trusted her." He said.

She stood up, "Okay. I understand. You'll be staying in the room beside mine then." She said, smiling. "Thanks for the help." Kazune said.

Jin shrugged. He's jealous, really. Yeah. Jealous. Micchi saw Jin's expression and it made him chuckle to himself. "Oh yeah. Himeka is also staying here when she arrived back." Kazune said.

"Alright." She said. "Which reminds me.. Did the school gave you your uniform for tomorrow?" She asked.

* * *

**(Kazune's Pov)**

I woke up in the early morning. I checked the clock standing on the side table beside me. It's five-thirty in the morning. Normally, when I woke up in the morning early, my head hurts but, this time, it's not. Weird, huh? To think of it, I think she's not awake yet. She's not a morning person.

So, here I am.. going downstairs. I feel weird because the lights are on. I checked the living room and found out that nothing bad happened. Then later, I went to the kitchen. Whoa. She's awake? No way!

"Oh, Kazune-kun? Morning!" She greeted me while she's reaching the cabinet above the sink to get some sort of, plates.

"Morning." I greeted back. The center table of the kitchen has three seats so, i sat on one chair. "You're early today. What's up?" I asked. Well. It's not normal for her to wake up in the morning this early. She usually wake up thirty minutes late before school. I can clearly remember it when I slept over here last time.

"Eh? Early? It's normal for me to woke up this early in the morning. Besides, I need to prepare early for school. So, I fixed my alarm clock to alarm me at exactly five in the morning." She said with a hint of annoyance. _'Whoa. Am I really not dreaming?' _I thought.

She frowned. "Geez. I'm not like the one you know before. I can wake up early on my own now." She said with a pout. She's currenty cooking our breakfast. Eggs, hotdogs and fried rice.

"Ahaha. Sorry. Sorry." I said.

"Nah. It's okay." She replied. _'Behold. The power of sudden change of moods.'_ I thought.

Right after that.. there's an eerie silence. The only sound that I can hear was the sound of her actions. Cooking sounds, I mean. I really wanted to break the ice and ask her many questions. But, I think it's not good to ask her that serious in this morning.

I can't take the silence anymore so i broke it. "Hey. I'm going to the shower room." I said.

"Okay!" She said with her usual cheery tone.

Few minutes passed. I went to my room and saw my uniform. No. It's actually Jin's uniform. He lended it to me yesterday since the school haven't provided me my own uniform. I looked at the mirror. Whoa. His uniform actually fits me! Good thing that we have the same size.

I went outside my room and went to the kitchen. There, I saw her with a boring look. Unexpected? Yes.

**(Normal Pov)**

She suddenly looked at Kazune. "Let's go to eat!" She said with a smile. _'Mood swings again, huh?'_ He thought. The moment that she said that to him, he saw her with her school uniform already. It kind of wonders him.. How? -- _'Nevermind..'_ he thought.

He started to eat his breakfast that was prepared by her. "Is it good? She asked him. Kazune looked at her. "Yeah."

"Really?!" She asked with her cheery tone. Then again, Kazune looked at her.. with an annoyed look. "Do I have to repeat it?" He asked sarcasticaly.

She frowned. "Being arrogant as always." She mumured with a pout. She ate her breakfast fast and stood up. "I'm going." She said. Kazune looked at her. "Hey. What's the big idea? You do know that I was only joking."

"Hmph? What's problem? I'm not even mad at you." She said without even looking.

There was an eerie silence. Kazune never saw her that serious. And, everytime that she's with Kazune, he's been wondering of why does she change her moods suddenly? I mean, when she's alone, she's bored or she's thinking something-- maybe it's a problem or a serious thing. He's confused of her sudden actions. -- "Com' on, Kazune-kun! We're going to be late!" She suddenly said with a smile.

"H-Huh?" He asked. He's been

"I said that we're going! Do you want to be late for our first day of class?" She joked with a chuckle. Haha.

"E-Eh? Oh. Haha! Sorry. Sorry." Kazune replied. She smiled and then held his hands to drag him outside the house. She locked the door and started to walk.

Silence.. again..

"Hey, Kazune-kun. Do you think that we're going to be classmates?" She asked.

"I think so. If I'm not going to be your classmate then I'll demand the teachers to transfer me with the same class as you." He joked.

She giggled. "Haha. That's the Kazune-kun I know!" She said and smiled.

They arrived at the the school gate. _'Heh? They never changed the style of the gait. Boring.' _He thought. They walked towards the bulleting board and started to check their assigned rooms. "Hmpphh?? ... Oh I saw my name, Kazune-kun! I'm in Class B. How 'bout you?" She asked.

"Class A." He said.

"Aww. We're not classmates." She said while frowning.

"Haha! I was joking! I'm also in Class B, silly. I can't belive that you fell for that. Stu--pid!" He laughed.

"Mou! I can't believe you, jerk!" She crossed her arm and pouted.

"There you go again." He joked, again. She looked at him. _'I always wanted to see you smile, Kazune-kun.'_ She said to herself. "Oi. Let's go!" She said while she was heading towards the Middle School Building.

"Oi! Wait for me!" He said.

* * *

They both went to their room. She looked at Kazune, "Are you ready?" She asked. He nodded and opened the door. "Goooooood Morning!" She greeted all her classmates.

"Oh! Good morning!!" Micchi said while hugging her. _'Where did he came from?'_ She thought. "Can't breathe, Micchi." She said.

"Oi, Nishikiori. I'm here too." Micchi looked up and he saw Kazune.

He suddenly released her and started to hug him. "Kazune-kun! Morning!!" He greeted.

"Come on, Michiru! Stop doing _that_!" The suddenly popped Jin said with annoyed tone. "You're doing _it _again. Geez." Jin pouted.

She laughed. "H-Hey?" Someone approached her. She was a SHE, by the way. Her hair was green and wavy. She's very beautiful but her personality was hyper-active in boyish ways.

She looked at her back, "M-Miyon-chan?!" She said with her eyes wide opened. Kazune looked at her with a confused face. _'Who's Miyon?'_ He asked himself.

"Yo! I'm back!" Miyon said. She hugged her and laughed with a sad tone.

"You're back! I'm so glad that you're back, Miyon-chan!" She said.

"What? How come she didn't even punch her like what she did yesterday?" Kazune whispered. Micchi heard him. "That's 'cause she's a girl!" Micchi whisphered. Kazune looked at him with an icy glare. "Shut up, Nishikiori." He dangerously said. Haha.

"I missed you, Miyon-chan!" She said.

"Hehe. Me too." Miyon replied. She suddenly frowned, "Uhm.. How's your condition doing?" She asked.

"What condition?" Kazune asked. She looked at Kazune then to Miyon. "Ahaha! Wait a sec, Kazune-kun!" She said with a sweat drop and dragged Miyon outside the room. _'What's her problem?'_ He thought.

Jin and Micchi looked at each other. "I think she didn't want Kazune-kun to find it out." Micchi whispered. Jin nodded.

Outside the room..

"Miyon-chan! Don't ask me like _that_ in front of him!" She said.

"You mean the blond-haired guy? I think that I've seen him somewhere.." Miyon said.

"He's Kazune-kun, Miyon-chan! Kazune Kujyou!"

Miyon froze. "He's Kazune?!-- Oh! Sorry! I didn't mean to ask you _that_."

She smiled, "It's okay, Miyon-chan! But one condition. Don't you ever talk about it in front of him. I don't want him to find out." She said.

"Okay! But, how's your condition?" Miyon asked.

"I've been not well lately. But, don't worry! I'm alright for now." She said.

"Are you sure? I mean--" Miyon was interrupted because the girl started to drag her. "I said that I'm alright, Miyon-chan! Don't worry!" She said.

They went back into their room and the homeroom teacher appeared. Her arm chair was in front of Kazune. Jin was located at her left while Micchi was at her right side. What a coincidence, huh?

Few teachers came inside and introduce theirselves. She was very bored since they didn't have any class. They're just introducing theirselves. Boring? Yes. She was waiting for the clock to reach on twelve in noon since it's their lunch time.

* * *

**RING!!--** The school bell rang.

"It's lunch time! Yay!" She said and started to walk towards Kazune. "Hey, Kazune-kun! Let's go. I'll show you something." She said with her usual cheery tone. Miyon approached her. "Let's go!" She said.

"Ugmm.. Miyon-chan! I'll have something to show to Kazune-kun." She said and gave a You-Know-What look. "Oh! Alright!" Miyon said.

"Later!" She said.

She then dragged Kazune to a certain room. It was filled with instruments like piano, violin, flute, guitar and drums. "Why are we in the Music room?" Kazune asked.

"Like what I said earlier.. I'm going to show you something." She said while heading towards the piano. She sat on it and opened the cover part of the piano's keys. "You're going to play the piano?" Kazune asked.

"Yes." She said. She started to play the piano. Kazune was confused 'cause she never played a piano before. He listened the piano piece and he started to like it. The mello was great and peaceful. It's like he's living in a peaceful place. He looked at her and he saw her playing the piano gracefully with her eyes shut. 'She changed a lot.' He thought and smiled.

The piano piece ended and he clapped. "Did you like it?" She asked.

"Of course. It was great." He said.

"Good. 'Cause I composed it for you." She said. Kazune froze and gave her with a What-Did-You-Say look. Wow. "Y-You composed it for me? Since when?" He asked.

"Since last three years. I started to learn playing the piano since last three years." She said. "And I'm glad that you like it." She added and smiled. _'She composed it for me, huh?'_ He thought.

"Thanks." He said.

"No problem!" She replied.

"I'll definitely treasure this day." He said. She looked at him and smiled. "I'll also treasure it, Kazune-kun." She said.

Then they went out to the room and they headed towards the canteen. "I wonder what's for lunch." She said.

* * *

The class hours ended.

"Hey, Jin-kun! Micchi! Let's go home with us!" She said with her usual cheery tone while pointing Kazune.

* * *

End!

Yay! The Chapter two ended! I'm sorry for updating late. Many things happened that cause me to not updating it. Haha. Sorry. Sorry. And, I'm sorry if there were any errors. XD

Anyways.. This time. I started to tell myself that I'll update the story two times a week! Yay! :D I hope that you enjoyed reading my story! I appreciate those who read my story. Haha.

Oh! Don't forget to review. But.. I'm not forcing you to do it. Haha! I'm just happy that there's a person who reviewed and liked the story. Thanks!

That's all! :D Ja ne, everyone! :D

**- Marla :D**


End file.
